Oil rigs can be exceptionally dangerous places to work. Over the last several decades, oil rig explosions have been responsible for numerous environmental disasters, worker injuries, and worker deaths. Oil rig automation provides significant productivity benefits and can prevent or reduce oil rig accidents and any associated injuries to oil rig workers. The automation of an oil rig requires the use of monitoring systems. Such monitoring systems may use a variety of sensors that are located deep beneath the surface and must communicate with a device above-ground.
Automated monitoring systems provide significant benefits to the drilling industry. The reliance on automated monitoring systems can provide an improved means to predict and stop oil rig accidents before they occur. However, such automated monitoring systems known in the art have many limitations. Systems, methods, and devices for improved surface wave communication in a drill pipe are disclosed herein.